


Honor

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brumeier prompted The Sentinel, Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg, remembering fallen comrades on Memorial Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

Jim crawled into the cab of his truck an hour or so before dawn. He hated like hell to leave Blair sleeping in bed, but he knew his lover wouldn’t appreciate being woken up at this hour of the morning, not after how late Blair had been up marking research papers that had him pulling his hair out. Blair could come with him next year. 

His goal was to be at Tahoma National Cemetery by dawn. To watch the sunrise and be there for when the representatives from the VFW posts began to place the flag on the graves of the fallen soldiers. His team members weren’t there, but there wasn’t a holiday that he didn’t think of the members of his team that lost their life in Peru and while none of their remains were here, he’d still honor their memory by honoring others who’d made the ultimate sacrifice.


End file.
